der Totenkopf macht das Unmögliche möglich
by Sensei-San
Summary: Chopper denkt über diesen einen Satz nach, den Doc Bader ihm oft sagte. All seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Alles stellt er in Bezug auf diesen einen Satz.


Es ist still auf der Tousand Sunny. Keine Seele rührt sich. Alle schlafen ihren wohl verdienten Schlaf. Aber einer ist noch wach. Ein Schatten huscht über das mit gras bewachsene Deck. Im Schatten des Schiffes versteckt sich die Person und schleicht weiter zur Galionsfigur.

Dort setzt er sich hin und beobachtet den klaren nachtschwarzen Himmel. Der Mond erhellt das ganze Schiff. Das eigentlich braune Fell scheint grau mit ein wenig braun. Die blaue Nase leuchtet fast weiß. Chopper schaut mit faszinierten Augen in den Mond.

In seiner Heimat, auf Drumm, konnte er es nicht machen. So gut wie jeden Tag war der Himmel mit Schneewolken bedeckt. Fast jeden Tag schneite es. Ja, sogar in der Nacht. Nur selten kam der Mond zum Vorschein. Er erhellte die ganze Insel und der weiße Schnell funkelte wunderschön.

Aber nie hatte er Sterne in Begleitung des Mondes erblicken können. Jede Nacht, in der der Mond schien, war karg an Sternen. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Sterne waren in der weiten Ferne zu erkennen, aber mehr nicht. Der Mond war zwar schön, aber ohne Sterne nur halb so schön.

Oft hatte Doc Bader ihm von dem atemberaubenden Anblick des Mondes erzählt und wie er zwischen den Sternen seine vollkommene Schönheit erfüllt. Chopper wollte dadurch unbedingt einmal diesen Anblick sehen. Doch auf Drumm war das nicht möglich. Dennoch "Der Totenkopf macht das Unmögliche möglich." Sagte der Doc immer.

Nachdem er starb ging Chopper bei Doc Kuleha in die Lehre, um ein richtiger Arzt zu werden. Und er hatte es geschafft. Und das obwohl er ein Elch mit Teufelskräften war. Das Unmögliche wurde möglich. Sein Ziel, seinen Wunsch aber, hatte er noch nicht erreicht.

Er wollte aufs Meer. Den Traum von Doc Bader wahr machen und den Mond mit den Sternen sehen. Zwar war er Arzt, aber er konnte die Insel nicht verlassen. Wer würde schon einen sprechenden Elch mitnehmen wollen? Er hielt es die ganzen Jahre über für Unmöglich.

Aber eines Tages kamen sie, die Strohhutpiraten. Sie hatten Drumm von Wapol befreit. Und dann wollte Ruffy auch noch, dass Chopper mit ihnen kommt. Er wollte ihn in seiner Mannschaft. Doch es war nicht so einfach. Der kleine Elch empfand eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber Doc Kuleha. Immerhin hatte sie ihm alles beigebracht.

Aber sie ließ ihn doch gehen. Er konnte seinem Herzen folgen und seinen Träumen und Wünschen hinterher gehen. Er konnte nun alles machen, was er schon immer wollte. Ruffy und seine Freunde haben ihn aufgenommen als wäre er völlig normal. Als sei er kein sprechenden Elch, der einen Arzttitel hat.

Im nachhinein wundert es ihn nicht mehr. Auf diesem Schiff sind alle etwas seltsam. Ruffy, der Käpt´n hat Teufelskräfte. Er kann sich dehnen so weit er will. Die anderen sind unwahrscheinlich klug, haben auch Teufelskräfte oder sind unglaublich stark. Diese Mannschaft ist anders als all jede, die Drumm besuchten.

Was für ein Glück, dass Chopper mit ihnen gereist ist. Noch nie war er so glücklich. Hier erlebte er jeden Tag neue Abenteuer und lacht sehr oft. Hier ist er frei. Hier wird er akzeptiert und hat wahre Freunde. Auch in schwierigen Situationen kann er auf seine Freunde zählen. Sein leben ist nun reich an Freude und Glück.

Davon hatte Doc Bader oft gesprochen. Er war immer voller Elan und bei bestimmten Themen sprudelte er nur so vor Enthusiasmus. Nun hat Chopper die Möglichkeit, all das selbst zu erleben und nicht nur davon zu hören. Das Unmögliche ist wirklich möglich geworden.

Und nun segelt er unter dem Totenkopf seiner Freunde. Dieser Totenkopf macht für ihn das Unmögliche möglich. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden erreicht der kleine Elch alles, was er will.

Den Wunsch nach dem Mond im Sternenmeer wurde möglich. Zur See zu gehen und Abenteuer erleben wurde möglich. Stärker werden wurde möglich. Echte Freunde finden wurde möglich und wahr. All das verdankt er der Jolly Roger der Strohhutbande.

Der Mond scheint in dieser nacht besonders hell. Als wolle sie sagen, dass Doc Bader sich freut. Schon in vielen Nächten schien der Mond so hell. Manchmal sogar noch heller. Aber auch ist er gar nicht zu sehen. Nicht nur auf Drumm gibt es Wolken. Auch woanders auf der Grand Line.

Es ist nicht alles die reinste Freude. Manchmal gibt es Schwierigkeiten. Aber unter dem Totenkopf klärt sich alles und alles ist möglich. Sogar das eigentlich Unmögliche.

Nie mehr würde er tauschen wollen. Immer wieder würde er sich so entscheiden, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte. Immer wieder seinen Gefühlen folgen und alles möglich machen. Vieles hat er schon erreicht. Aber auch vieles noch nicht.

Das wichtigste hat er noch vor sich. Es ist zugleich der schwerste Traum. Er will Doc Baders Traum wahr werden lassen. Auf Drumm hat er die Kirschblüten zum blühen gebracht. Kirschblüten auf einer Winterinsel. Das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Aber er hat es geschafft. Auch wenn er selbst es nicht mehr miterleben konnte. Vom Himmel aus hat er es mit Sicherheit gesehen.

Und nun wird Chopper auch ein Medikament finden, dass alle Krankheiten, egal wie schwer oder tödlich sie sind, besiegt und die Menschen wieder gesund mach. Ja, das ist sein Traum. Er wird ihn für sich und für den Doc wahr werden lassen.

"Du hast immer gesagt, das der Totenkopf das Unmögliche möglich macht. Du hattest recht, Doc. Ich habe es schon oft genug erlebt." flüsterte der kleine Elch.

"Du hast die Kirschblüten blühen lassen und ich finde ein Medikament, dass alle wieder gesund macht. Denn wie du schon sagst: Der Totenkopf macht das Unmögliche möglich."

Dann stand der kleine Elch auf und ging im lichtes des Vollmondes zurück ins Schiff. Dort legte er sich schlafen. Und er träumte von seinem Traum, den er sich erfüllen will. Und auch von den Kirschblüten auf Drumm träumt er. Diesen Anblick wird er nie wieder vergessen.

Und auf dem Schiff weht der kalte Nachtwind umher und lässt die Jolly Roger, die Totenkopfflagge das Piraten im Wind tanzen. Aus der weiten Ferne werden wenige Kirschblütenblätter herbeigeweht. Diese tanzen kurz um die schwarze Flagge und ziehen dann weiter ihres Weges. Doc Bader hat immer ein Auge auf Chopper und seine Erlebnisse.

Denn der Totenkopf macht das Unmögliche möglich. Für jeden.

**Ende**


End file.
